


Bully

by Livingshroom



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: Cum Play, Dirty Talk, Facials, Hand Jobs, M/M, Name-Calling, Pining, Sexual Tension, Shameless references, gay slurs, highschoool!au, nerdy!Frankie, stalker elements, thug!Zach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-27
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 18:44:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2863286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Livingshroom/pseuds/Livingshroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frankie Grande has been warned to keep his head down, get good grades in school, and stay away from the neighborhood gang. But, in what started as an attempt to defend his little sister, he finds himself falling for his tormentor- Zach Rance.</p><p>(Or: It's not every day your local gang member surprise cuddles you in a dark alleyway.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stalker

Frankie had bigger plans in life than this dirty, suffocating neighborhood. Every day that he spent in this place he found it becoming harder and harder to breathe. His mother told him that if he kept to himself, got good grades, and continued running on the track team then he would be sure to get a scholarship. Then he would be free.

Frankie was smart. He studied his books and reviewed his notes and completed his homework. Frankie doesn't go out and party. Instead, he woke up before the sun to run. He wasn't sure if he was running away from where he was now in life or trying to run to a better tomorrow.

Frankie spent his free time imagining a perfect future. He was talented in biology, and he wanted to become a doctor so he could help others. He wanted to become rich so he could buy up this street, burn it down, and build a mansion on top of the ashes. He wanted to marry a kind, beautiful boy and adopt children.

Oh, yah, Frankie was also gay. As if he didn't have enough issues, he had to keep his flamboyance under control. He made sure to wear mostly plain clothing, but he had dyed his hair blond in an odd moment of rebellion. Even dressed up as 'straight,' Frankie felt like everyone knew he was queer. He didn't deny it, but Frankie just wanted to fly under the radar until he graduated.

His plan would have worked out, too, if it wasn't for that no-good-rotten-Rance-boy.

"Hey, blonde! Whatcha doing? Going to suck off your boyfriend?" The no-good-rotten-Rance-boy yelled at him from across the street, and Frankie walked with his hands in his pockets and his head down. Was he tempted to throw the goddamn middle finger? Yes. Would he throw all his dreams away for this piece of garbage? Unlikely.

Then there were two boys walking behind him, and Frankie went from speed walking to full out sprint. He wasn't sure why they were trying to jump him, but he wasn't going to ask them any questions. Frankie was fast, sure, and he outran them this time, but he couldn't run forever.

As he ran to the safety of school, Frankie noticed someone had graffitied ' _Your Dead Grande_ ' (they hadn't even used the right 'you're'!) on a building. Frankie couldn't even imagine what he had possibly done to piss off the neighborhood gang, but he figured that they would tell him soon enough or he would be mugged anyways. Frankie didn't ask questions- he just ran.

\--------

"Pssst, pretty boy. Pssst, blonde."

Frankie refused to turn around and give that no-good-Rance-boy and his gang the time of day. He kept tugging at Frankie's hair like he was trying to rip it out. Every time Frankie tried to concentrate on the math problems, the boy would tug sharply at his hair. Frankie wiped away the tears that had been unwillingly drawn from his eyes.

"Pssst, fag, you and that prude sister of yours are dead. Didja hear me? _D.E.A.D._ "

"What's this about my sister, Rance?," Frankie whirled around to stare the boy straight in the eyes. For some reason, Rance only smiled brightly at his attention as if he had been given the best treat of the day and pulled at his pink hat. It wasn't even a mean smile and that just pissed Frankie off even more.

"My big bro, Caleb, wanted to get some, and that minx kicked him in the balls. Bam. Then he brought her some roses, all proper like, and she threw them at his face. Now, do you think that Beastmode and the rest of my brothers are very pleased with the Grande family right now?"

"You all deserved it. Filthy _animals_ ," Frankie spat and immediately blushed as he realized who he had just threatened. You didn't threaten any of the Rance brothers and expect to live. He quickly turned around and covered his treacherous mouth. He jumped as Rance yanked his hair.

"Beastmode was right," the boy leaned forward to whisper, "The Grandes are pretty to look at, but they would look even prettier with tape around their mouth. Especially you- Frankie."

Frankie shuddered because the awful, awful boy was way too close to his ear and his breath was hot against Frankie's skin. Frankie tried to block out whatever he was saying or doing because Frankie really needed to concentrate on what the teacher was writing on the board. Calculus was his worst class. It was hard because Rance kept saying nasty things to get any reaction. This had to be the longest forty minutes of Frankies life.

Frankie ran out of the classroom even though he had needed to talk to the teacher about making up a test. He found Ari at the cafeteria table, and he struggled to not grimace at her.

"So, when did you plan to tell me that you managed to piss off the Rance clan..before or after they killed me? You know- a little warning would go a long way," he snapped as he pulled out the lunch he had prepared this morning. Ari stole his apple and avoided his eyes.

"It was so embarrassing. Beastmode kept pulling at my pig tail and saying all these horrible things that I don't want to repeat. So...I just. I just kicked him where it would hurt most. Then he brought me these disgusting flowers, half were rotting, and I threw them away immediately. I was worried they were poisoned."

Frankie pulled his sister into a hug: "They probably were poisoned. Sorry for attacking you. I'm jittery because I almost go shanked this morning and then one of the horrible Rance boys, the one who thinks it's tough to wear a pink hat, was sexually harassing me. And I couldn't pay attention in Calculus. And there's a test this Friday that I'll fail if he continues this harassment."

"I hate this neighborhood," Ari sighed but perked up as a couple of their theater friends, Chester and Lauren, came to join them. Frankie nodded and tried to remain cheery as they chattered away about the school play. He was dreading the end of the school day.

Ari didn't have to worry because her boyfriend, Big Sean, was driving her home later. But Frankie didn't have a car. Nor did he have a boyfriend to protect him. At least he had good running sneakers.

\------

"Aw, blonde, don't you know it's dangerous to be walking all alone this late? Tut, tut, didn't your mother ever warn you? There could be gang members lurking in the dark alleyways."

"Huh, wow. I never thought about that," Frankie had run too much in practice and he couldn't outrun Rance in this condition. So he was trying to control his temper when all Frankie wanted to do was wipe that smirk off his face and shut him up for good.

"Maybe I should escort you home, then? Who knows what some boys might do to you...with your pretty eyes and cute, little mouth" He grabbed Frankie's hand and Frankie struggled under his strong grip. His mind was going a thousand miles a minute and he had no idea why this thug was holding his wrist.

"Please, Rance. Just leave me be. I'm sorry about what my sister did to Beastmode's balls. But I didn't have anything to do with it, okay? What is it you want from me?"

"What do I want?" he looked genuinely surprised by the question. He pulled Frankie closer to him and when he touched his face, it was surprisingly soft. Frankie averted his eyes and wondered why one hand was holding him painfully and the other was just barely stroking the soft skin of his cheeks.

"I want...I want to hear you say my name."

"Rance. You're name is fucking Rance, and I say it all the time," Frankie muttered and pathetically pulled back, but Zach's muscles were strong. He wasn't going anywhere.

"Oh, come on, Frankie. We've been in school together since our wee middle school days. There's no way you haven't heard my name. Say it. I know yours- Frankie James Micheal Marchione Grande. Say it or I won't let you go. Or worse- I'll let my brothers do what they want with you."

He mumbled the name so softly that Rance leaned forward until they were chest to chest and pressed against the alley wall. The street lamp flickered above them, and Frankie wanted to cry. Of course, all the crazies loved him.

"Louder."

"Zach Fucking Rance. Happy? Why do you care that I know your name?"

"I care. Say it again," Zach was smiling and he had loosened his grip on Frankie's arm. They were pressed so closely together that Frankie could feel Zach's heart beating erratically against him. Frankie hadn't been this close to another boy since he had given the quarterback a blowjob last year. He was kind of cute, Frankie had to admit, if horrible stalkers could be cute.

"Oh, god, Zach. How many times do I need to say it before you let me go? Zach Rance. Zachery. Zach. Zach. Zach. Z- are you getting off on this you sick fuck?" Frankie had expected a lot of cruel punishments and bloody beatings. Instead, the dumb boy had pressed his head into Frankie's neck and his breathing was slowing. The hand that wasn't holding Frankie down was against his waist. It was too cold and late for this shit.

"Keep going. S'nice," Zach, um, that boy sighed in pleasure, and Frankie wasn't sure why he had a gang member cuddling up on him in a dirty alley. If Rance had been a cat and not an over sized teenager then he may have started purring against him as Frankie said his name a couple more times. Gang members did a lot of things in dirty alleys but they did not cuddle their victims.

"I said your fucking name so get your dirty paws the hell off me. Or I swear to god...I'll suck your dick and bite it off before you orgasm," Frankie growled because he was growing tired of these games. He had homework to finish.

"Oh, feisty," Rance stepped back and snarled as if he hadn't just been cuddled up against him, "That's how I like them."

"You won't like anything when I cut off your dick next time, Zach- um I mean Rance."

"See you in class, sweetheart," Rance finally let go of him, and Frankie had never run so fast. He wasn't even sure what he was supposed to make of that whole incident. Honestly, what the fuck was going on?

\----

"...and then he made me say his name a million times. The second I said 'Zach' he got all weak in the knees and put his face in my neck. Oh, but not before stroking my face. Should I be worried?" Frankie ranted as he lay on his top bunk bed. Ari listened below.

"Sounds like Beastmode isn't the only Rance with a crush on a Grande. I'm surprised you didn't just kick him in the balls. It sounds like you were close enough."

"I was afraid he had a weapon on him," Frankie half-lied because while he had been afraid that he could be hurt, he was mostly curious as to see what would happen. It's not every day your local gang member surprise cuddles you in a dark alleyway.

"Next time just take his dumb, pink hat. Why does he even think that it's cool?"

"I have no idea what goes through this cretin's brain- assuming he has one of course. I had always assumed he operated on some sort of crude pain and pleasure stimulus. And I'm dreading tomorrow because he's in my Calc class, and I don't have a ride," Frankie sighed.

\----

He dreamed that he was riding a bulldozer over this neighborhood and all the Rance's were crushed under the machinery. When he woke up on Friday, he felt like he hadn't gotten enough sleep and his alarm had been ringing for ten minutes.

Shit, he was going to be late. He didn't have time for breakfast or to pack lunch and by the time he got to Calc, which was fifth period, Frankie's stomach was growling and his forehead was pounding.

"Tell your stomach to shut up because I can't concentrate on my test," Rance whispered and tugged his hair. Frankie hadn't even been able to figure out number one, and the test wasn't even that hard. It was only ten multiple choice problems. What was wrong with him?

"Me and my stomach are going to bomb this, _Zach_ , so please let me fail in peace" Frankie sighed and rested his throbbing head on his hands. Just as Frankie was about to give up completely and drift off to sleep a wad of paper hit his head. Frankie quickly slid the paper under his desk in between his legs, but the teacher hadn't been looking.

Frankie had been expecting a bunch of cuss words but instead there were the answers. _A, B, B, A, C, C, A, D, D, A._ The note was signed Zach and what looked like a heart had been scribbled out and then there was another heart, which had also been scribbled out, and then finally Zach had decided on a smiley face.

"Pass up your tests," the teacher started to collect the papers just as Frankie bubbled in the answers onto the scantron. He couldn't know if they were right but even 20% was better then a zero. Frankie turned around to thank Zach but the boy and his pink hat were already fleeing the classroom. Huh, Frankie watched him go and wondered why he had seemingly helped Frankie for no reason. This Rance kid just got stranger and stranger.

When Frankie got out of track practice, cheeks flushed with exertion, he saw a pink hat waiting for him outside the school gates. He wasn't scared this time, even though his muscles were once again sore and he couldn't outrun him, but curious.

"Why did you help me?" Frankie demanded, and he had never seen a Rance look shy but Zach almost looked like he was blushing. Maybe. Or else it was just the light from the setting sun.

"I like math. You kinda suck at math. I kept distracting you all week by pulling on your hair so it was only fair," he shrugged, "Plus, you called me Zach instead of Rance. No one calls me Zach except for my mom and only when she's sober. Which is...never. Oh, and a prostitute my brothers hired for me also said it but just because she was paid to."

"Well, even if you just gave me shit answers- thank you. Thank you...Zach," Frankie purred the last word, and he watched in amusement as Zach hid his face in his pink cap. A couple nights ago, in that dark alley, Zach had seemed to him dangerous but now, in the setting sun, he seemed harmless.

"They weren't shit answers, by the way. I told you that I was good at math and I mean't it. I've looked at your work all year and noticed that you over complicate all the equations when it's really fucking simple. I have a quicker way to get the job done. I could show you...if you want, Frankie," Zach was talking to him, but Frankie noticed that he was staring at the cracked pavement as he spoke. He almost looked shy, which was ridiculous because the Rance brother's weren't shy. They were loud. Abrasive. Rude. Not shy.

"Zach, is this your way of asking me on a date?"

"What kind on fucking question is that, bro? I'm not gay. Obviously. How can I ask you on a date if I like girls?" Zach crossed his arms and Frankie found the answer odd because of how defensive Zach had gotten. Frankie had a hunch that his favorite bully might not be as heterosexual as he wanted everyone to believe. Not that it mattered because Frankie would never date a boy like Zach. Have sex with him? Yes. Date? Not unless he wanted a permanent headache. Still it would be fun teasing him.

"Maybe I just got the wrong idea when you made me repeat your name and hugged me in an alley. Or when you stroked my face. Or how you waited for me after practice and are now walking me home," Frankie raised an eyebrow.

"Don't friends do these sort of things for each other?"

"First of all- we are _not_ friends. Second of all- no. Not the kind of friends that I have. And I doubt any of your dude-pals would do any of those things either."

"We're friends," Zach protested ignoring the second part of Frankie's rant, "I helped you out today and we talk all the time in class. I threaten you- you ignore me. I call your sister a prude- you threaten me. I enjoy our whispered conversations."

Frankie stopped walking and crossed his arms. He knew that Zach was still more powerful than him, but he didn't feel so afraid any more.

"Zach, friends don't harass their friends nor do they insult their friend's sisters. If you want to be my friend for real...then tell Beastmode to stop trying to go after my sister. He wouldn't listen to anybody else but one of his brothers and we've been finding flowers and dead birds on our doorstep," Frankie put down his foot.

Zach also crossed his arms and shook his head: "No deal. Nobody tells Beastmode no. Not even his brothers."

"Well, then I don't think we can be friends, Rance."

Frankie started to walk away and Zach grabbed his arm again. He looked torn between punching Frankie in the face and crying. It would have been kind of cute if Frankie hadn't been so pissed off. Frankie aimed a punch at his stupid face.

"Hey! Why are you trying to fight me, Frankie?" Zach easily avoided his fist, and Frankie knew that this was hopeless. He was a runner not a fighter.

"Because you're an entitled asshole who thinks that I owe him any of my time. STOP following me. STOP pulling at my hair. STOP harassing me and then pretending you're my friend. All you've done is stalk me. Even your little note today was just probably motivated out of self-interest...maybe-maybe to get the school fag to suck your pathetic, closeted dick!" Frankie shouted and this time his fist did connect with Zach's jaw.

Then Zach pushed him into the alley they had come by, the same one from last time, and they were on the pavement fighting. Frankie could taste the blood in his mouth as it dripped from his nose, and he realized that Zach was trying to restrain him again and not hurt him. He was pinned down to the cold concrete, and Frankie's face must have been a gross mix of blood, snot, and tears.

"That's...that's not true. I really did want to help you...even if you don't believe it. And I really do want to be friends, Frankie because I- shit!" Frankie had gotten his leg loose and managed to knee Zach in the balls. Unfortunately, Zach was stronger then Beastmode and did not back down.

"Get off me, Rance. I don't want to be your friend."

"Please. Please, I'll do anything but what you first askied. I can't tell Beastmode no because he would beat me to bloody pulp and then let my other brothers have a go. But I want to be your friend so badly," Zach begged, which was a strange thing to do when you had someone pinned down beneath you. Frankie could tell it was getting late, the sun was gone and the streetlamps flickered on, and he needed to go home. Zach probably didn't have any work to get back to and he could wait all night, and the way he kept glancing at Frankie's lips even as they fought was making him uncomfortable.

"Fine. We're friends. Now get off me. All I want is for you to stop bothering me in Calculus and to stop assaulting me in alleys. If we're going to roll around on each other then let's do it somewhere soft- like a _bed_ ," Frankie said and Zach scampered off him. Zach stuck his hands in his jeans, pulled out what looked like a bloody rag, and then leaned back down to Frankie's face.

"Okay, okay. Here, let me help you," He gently wiped Frankie's face clean. He held Frankie's chin in his heads for a heartbeat then leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek. Zach looked down immediately as if he was more ashamed at having kissed Frankie then punching him and stuffed the bloody rag back into his pockets.

"Thanks, buddy," Frankie said sarcastically, "If I'm ever in need of someone to bruise me and then kiss it all better I'll hit you up. Back alley dates are my favorite kind of romantic getaways."

"You're the one who attacked me in the first place. Rule of the streets says you were in the wrong."

"Yah, well, rule of friendship is that you apologize after hurting someone."

Zach hung his head in shame, "Sorry, Frankie....I'm kind of an impulsive dick. Like, I have ADD. Not that my Mom and brothers give a shit, but I seriously do have issues. So I'm sorry for pulling your hair and punching you. But I really do want to be friends..."

"Fine. Apology accepted."

"And since I kissed you where I hurt you then it's only fair that you kiss me back," Zach looked up hopefully. Frankie could see no way out of this and if Beastmode was insane then Zach was also his own special type of crazy. It seemed that they were just a family of stalkers and misunderstood romantics. Kind of like the Cullens from Twilight.

Frankie leaned up a little on his toes to kiss Zach on the cheek and tried not to roll his eyes like this wasn't the most ridiculous thing he had ever done. Zach made a happy humming sound and held him there even after he had finished the kiss.

"That's not where you hurt me though," Zach protested, and Frankie's eyes flickered down to Zach's crotch. He wet his lips as if he was considering it.

"Take me on a proper date first."

\-------

"Frankie, someone who says he's your, um, study partner is here," Frankie's mom called and Frankie raced down the stairs. He knew why his mother was confused. Zach had in his studs and eyebrow piercing, and his shirt had been rolled up to show off his shoulder tattoo, which said RANCE. He didn't look like he had come to prepare for their upcoming midterms.

Frankie grabbed Zach by the wrist and pulled him towards his room. His mother would be even more suspicious if he locked the door so he just closed it. Then he crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"What? What did I do wrong this time?" Zach self-consciously played with his earrings.

"Um, how for a supposed study partner you're missing- what are they called again?- _books_. You know those things you open up and review for tests? Or the fact that you look like you're ready for a rock metal concert," Frankie ranted as he pulled out his own review sheets and spread them on the floor. Zach unrolled his sleeves so his tattoo was no longer visible, and he looked so miserable that Frankie felt bad for snapping at him.

"I thought you would think it was cool. At the clubs, the girls like them," Zach went to remove his studs but Frankie stopped him.

"I do think you look cool, Zach. These accessories just might be better for the club than our study session. My mom is going to send Ari to check up on us to make sure you haven't snuck me out the window," Frankie teased and Zach giggled. Frankie thought it was cute that Zach laughed at all his jokes.

"Wait. We're actually going to study? I thought study was a code word for..."

" _Sex_? No, Zach, I don't have usually have sex with my study partners. Especially not straight ones. I need to study. I allowed you to come because you promised that you would show me all your tricks in math."

"When I said _trick_ , I mean't my _dick_. Why do you even need to study? You're the smartest person I know," Zach spread himself out on the floor and he pulled out his phone to take selfies. Frankie rolled his eyes and wondered if life with Zach was just a permanent eye roll.

"Because I need a 4.0 so I can get a scholarship so I can go to college so I can become a doctor so I can become wealthy and marry a millionaire philanthropist and then adopt a bunch of kids. Oh yah, then use the remaining money to destroy this shit-hole of a town," Frankie clutched his notes to his chest and sighed as he dreamed of what the future could be. Zach was giving him a strange look.

After a couple minutes, Zach wordlessly picked up a study sheet and started to go over it. He would come over every day so they could review, and Zach threw himself into studying. He left his sleeves down and still kept in his studs but took out his eye piercing. Frankie's mother checked up on them but all they did was study. Well, mostly all they did.

Sometimes Zach would get tired and ask Frankie if he could 'caress him just for a little bit.' Frankie wasn't really sure if that's what bros did for each other but Zach sure liked it when they took a break to sneak up to Frankie's top bunk and Frankie would hold him. He wouldn't even do anything but stroke his back and hair. It made Zach get very pliant and his breathing became slower.

"If I was a millionaire philanthropist would you want to kiss me?" Zach asked him one day. Frankie had been taking a break by scrolling through his phone and Zach was resting his face in his neck. He looked so vulnerable in this position, and his voice had shaken as he spoke.

"I kinda want to kiss you now," Frankie smiled down at him and pecked him quickly on the lips. Zach blushed but shook his head.

"Not like that. For real. Like the way you would kiss...a girlfriend or a prostitute."

"Like _this_?" Frankie leaned down and started the kiss gentle but then leaned in until Zach was gasping for breathe. He could feel Zach's heart beating erratically, and he wondered if this was the first time that he had ever been kissed by a boy before.

"Yah...like _that_."

Frankie sometimes wondered if Zach was also bipolar. Or at least had two personalities. Out on the streets he was tough and liked to hang out with his brothers and harass unsuspecting kids. In Frankie's bed, he was all wide eyes and giggles and sweet kisses. Frankie wasn't even sure who the real Zach was. He wanted to pull an Eminem and ask for the real Zachary Rance to please stand up.

"Zach, tell me again how you're straight," Frankie asked as Zach eagerly dragged him up to the top bunk where Frankie knew they would practice kissing.

Frankie, who had scored only an 89 on his Calculus test today while Zach had gotten a perfect score, was peeved. He wasn't really in the mood for Zach's soft hair or nervous kisses or desperate, little noises. Caleb was still pursing Ari and leaving her worrisome messages. Also, Cody (the third Rance) had called him a 'corrupting faggot' in front of the whole class and told him to get off of his brother's dick.

"I'm kinda straight," Zach protested, "Just not completely. Like, I'm at a 39% homosexual level right now."

" _Uh huh_. And if I sucked your dick where would you be?" Frankie knew that Zach was just pulling these numbers out of his ass and it was pissing him off. Like sexuality could be placed on some sort of concrete numerical system. Bullshit.

"Uh, maybe 60%. And if you fucked me I might become gay," Zach put his face in the pillow and Frankie rubbed his eyes in frustration.

"I can't make anyone gay, Zach. Nor is your sexuality solely dependent on actions. If I were to suck your dick or fuck you into the mattress it would be because you had begged me to. Nor would that do anything to your 'homosexual levels.' God, why am I even having this discussion? It's not like it even matters," Frankie flopped onto the bed and also hid his face in his pillow. He could feel Zach rubbing his back. So he just lay there and let the minutes tick by, but Zach was still tracing loose circles into his skin. And pressing kisses onto his neck.

"Feel better?" Zach asked as he pulled his head out of the pillow and kissed him.

"I'm just frustrated. Emotionally. Sexually. Maybe I should just fuck you. Then your brother would have a real reason to scream at you. I bet you would like it, huh? They keep asking why you're limping and it's because I spread you out and fucked you until all you could remember was my name. What do you think about that, straight boy?," Frankie spoke calmly as if they were discussing history dates. He watched as Zach's pupils became dilated, and he slipped his hand down to caress him through his jeans. Zach bit his lips so he wouldn't moan.

"Wouldn't mind...if it was you," Zach now had his face buried in Frankie's neck and he shuddered in delight as Frankie slipped a hand into his loose jeans. Frankie wasn't interested in making this nice for Zach. Frankie just liked cock. He liked how they felt in his hands, and he wanted to touch one right now. He didn't give two shits if Zach was 39% gay or 60% because those numbers couldn't tell you how Zach eagerly spread his legs and how red his cheeks got when Frankie started to jerk him off- fast and simple.

"If I can't have my millionaire philanthropist then at least I can have the neighborhood thug. I wonder what all your bros would say if they could see you now. I could make you cum right now. Zach, Zach, Zach. Yah, I know you like it when I say your name, Rance," Frankie taunted even though he knew it was cruel. He didn't care. Zach had harassed him. Crawled into HIS bed. Asked to be kissed and stroked and cuddled. He could take all the verbal assault Frankie had to deal with.

" _F_ - _frankie_ ," Zach whispered into his collarbone and he was holding him so tightly that there were sure to be bruises on his hips in the morning. Then he started pulling on Frankie's hair.

"Yah, keep moaning my name, Rance. I know you're too afraid to touch my dick. Don't worry- I'll jerk off on your stupid face after I finish this and you can pretend you don't love it," Frankie rubbed the tip of Zach's cock and watched as the sweat dripped down his skin. He really was beautiful when he wasn't being awful. Zach was coming closer to the edge judging by his staggered breathing and the way he kept repeating Frankie's name into his neck.

"Zach, come, Zach, come for me, _Zach_ ," Frankie instructed, and Zach did as he was told. Frankie suspected that he got off on being ordered around, but he doubted Zach would ever admit it. Zach kissed him in thanks as Frankie scooped the cum off of Zach's abs and licked the salty liquid.

"Do you- do you really want to come on my face?" Zach whispered as though it was the dirtiest thing he had ever heard.

"You act like you've never seen anyone do that. Don't you and your brothers fuck the prostitutes that your father owns on a daily basis?"

"No, I- I don't like to have sex with people I don't like," Zach admitted and Frankie might have thought it cute if he wasn't in such a bad mood. Zach had cum already, but he was still straining against his boxers. Frankie knew Zach was too afraid to touch him, and Frankie wasn't in the mood to beg for anything.

"Cute. Now hold still. Open your mouth a little. _Hmmm_....it might look even better if you had that piercing in. Oh, well," Frankie climbed ontop of Zach. It was hard for him to kneel with the ceiling so close, but at least, from this angle, Zach was obscured by the headboard so no one who peeked in could tell what was happening.

When Frankie finally touched himself, it felt long overdue. He touched himself with long, languid strokes as if his mother or sister couldn't walk in at any moment. Frankie groaned Zach's name as he stared down at Zach's still flushed face. His pupils were dilated and his mouth red from being bitten. Frankie was surprised as Zach raised his hand to touch Frankie's cock, and Frankie moaned his name again as Zach ran his fingers lightly against it. Frankie came on him after one more stoke with a breathless Zach.

"I liked that," Zach told him as the cum dripped down his face and into his mouth, "You kept saying my name. Over and over again. Like it was a prayer or something."

"You're so fucking weird. Why are you so obsessed with me saying your name, Zach?"

"It's intimate. Like we're friends."

"We are friends, Zach," Frankie laughed as he reached down to get Zach a tissue to wipe his cum off, "with some benefits."

"Even if I'm not a millionaire philanthropist."

"Even if you're not a millionaire philanthropist. But who knows...maybe someday you'll become, like, a famous rapper or motivational speaker," Frankie kissed him again, "you're full of surprises."


	2. Just for now

"Yo, blonde, you going to ignore me or what? I doubt that anything on your phone is more interesting than me." Zach sounded tough to all his classmates, but Frankie could tell by the way he was playing with his studs that he was nervous. Frankie instinctively reached forward to stroke Zach's fingers to comfort him, but Zach snatched his hand away and hid it in his lap. He looked around to check if anyone had seen and shifted in his seat.

" _Relax_. If you keep squirming then it's suspicious. No one can see them," Frankie grinned a smug, little grin at Zach as his eyes flickered downwards to watch as Zach shifted again in his seat.  Zach blushing, hid his face in pink hat, and Frankie had never seen anything so adorable.

Zach leaned forward to his ear, held up his hat to hide their lips, and whispered, " _Frankiiieeee_. They keep riding up, and they're too tight on my you-know-what. And I don't know what I'm going to do in the locker room."

"Zach, I know you can handle this. Change in the bathroom."

"My brothers will notice and ask questions. And you know how horrible of a liar I am. And, oh god, if they ever see...I'll die. I would be so embarrassed. _Ugh_ , please remind me why I’m doing this for you again?"

"Because you're my best friend in the whole wide world? Because you love me and would do anything I ask you? Because I promised that if you wore them for the whole day that I would give you a blowjob and finger you?"

"It better be really, _really_ good, Frankie, because this is fucking torture," Zach snapped as he pulled back and bit his lip in frustration. Someone snickered and a couple students turned to stare at them, and Frankie wondered what the rest of the school thought of their unlikely friendship.

His own friends had been tentative at first but as soon as they realized how tame Zach really was behind his hard exterior they had welcomed him. The Rance boys had not been so supportive but not as horrible as Frankie would have imagined. Caleb had gotten over it as he had started dating this new girl, Ashley, and the two were out terrorizing puppies or shooting squirrels to have time to pick on them. But Cody kept threatening to beat the shit out of him. Frankie had a feeling Cody was more bark than bite.

"Oh. I forget to tell you, but I auditioned for this show that my Mom is always watching. I just walked into an open casting thingy and called everyone a dick. Was fun. It's called 'Big Brother,' and it doesn't seem so hard to win. I betcha I could win half a million dollars...Then I'd be half way there."

"Zach, I like you no matter how much money you have. Besides, I have a scholarship to Cornell...I'll make enough money for the both of us in a couple years, we'll live in the city, and you can be my," Frankie lowered his voice and blocked his mouth with his hands, " _boyfriend_."

"But I want to give you what you want right _now_ , Frankie. You deserve it! I don't want to wait until you finish college because that's so long away, and I'll be stuck in community college hell. And if I don't win then I'll just be another shitty, frat-boy who you'll forget about as soon as you go to Cornell and see all the dumb-no-good-future-millionare-philanthropists who are going to Africa and rescuing a million, cute babies. Where does that leave me? And you'll become all loved up, the newest Brangelina, and forget about that Rance boy you once knew. Fuck that!" Zach crossed his arms and looked ready to jump on anyone who spoke to him next.

Zach's cheeks were bright red, and Frankie wished they were alone so he could try and calm him down. The substitute teacher glared at them from the front of the room, and Frankie wanted to roll his eyes at all this drama.

Frankie gave Zach a stern look and raised his eyebrow, and Zach submissively looked down and unclenched his fists. He shifted again, and Frankie realized that he must have underestimated how big Zach's butt was when he had bought the panties. He imagined how sinful they looked stretched over Zach's ass and cock, and he licked his lips.

The bell rang and Zach grabbed Frankie's books from him to walk him to his next class. Zach was a romantic, but he would knife anyone who dared to call him that. His whole tough boy attitude was such an act that Frankie wondered how dumb he must have been to ever have been afraid of him.

On Valentine's day, he had stolen a whole box of Frankie's favorite chocolates, carved their name on a tree, and snuck into his room in the middle of the night. It wasn't the worst way to wake up, Frankie reflected. Zach hadn't been very good at sucking cock, but he had been so determined to get it right that it was endearing to watch him lick and suck until his eye's watered in concentration. Frankie had repaid him by stroking his hair as he sucked and moaning Zach's name over and over in a barely contained whisper. When he had reached down to touch Zach, Frankie had been surprised that his boxer's were already damp. Zach wouldn't say anything, embarrassed to admit he had come from giving Frankie a blowjob and listening to him say his name alone, but Frankie gave him an amazed kiss.

Zach wasn't the type of boy to say _I love you_ , but he stole Frankie's clothes and proudly wore them even if they stretched too tightly on his chest. He left his own sweatshirt's around, and he smiled when he saw that Frankie had gotten the hint and would wear them. He was so possessive that no queer boy even dared to look at Frankie lest they end up strung up on a flagpole (like Michael) or with a black eye and chipped tooth (like Devin). Not even Frankie's crush on Justin Bieber went unnoticed, Zach would spend time trying to take selfies in a similar manner.

Even if he was a bit loud and abrasive and quick to anger, Frankie found that he had never loved a boy so much. He had promised himself that Zach was only a just-for-now kind of boy but the more time that he spent time with him the more the thought of just-for-now hurt Frankie's heart.

" _Omigod_. Do you really have Zach down in your phone as Bae with four hearts? _Four_? This is the same boy who at the start of the year who wouldn't stop harassing you. Didn't you first put him down as 'fuck boi'? My, my how times change," Ari snickered. Frankie hid his phone into his chest and finished typing his text, which promised Zach that he would be rewarded for his good behavior after school.

"Maybe. Maybe not. We're not even that serious. Zach is my best friend, and he's lots of fun. I mean- I still have all of college, you know? I'm not even sure what else is out there."

Ari looked at her nails, "Oh, okay. And that's _not_ his sweatshirt you're wearing right now? And Zach _hasn't_ been fidgeting so much in Chemistry that Mr. Thompson asked if he needed to go take a tinkle? And Zach _hasn't_ been religiously watching Big Brother reruns and liking pictures of Justin Bieber on social media? _Hmm_?"

"Stop being so damn observant. I'm supposed to be the smart sibling heading to Cornell, and you're supposed to be the sibling going to LA to be on Nickelodeon. God, I hope when you have to dye your hair red for the TV show it might kill a couple of your brain cells," Frankie groaned as he tore into his lunch. His phone buzzed and he smiled as he read the text. _Trying not to get hard just yet. Want u to take these off me so bad, Frankie < 3_ Attached was a photo of Zach giving his best Bieber face from under his desk.

"I'm not a genius, moron. You two are just so obvious. Good, I sleep on the bottom bunk, you know. Even asleep I can hear you two fruitloops giggling and moaning, and I know that you aren't tickling or wrestling when the bed starts to shake and-" Frankie covered her mouth and made a 'shushing gesture. Ariana licked his palm and Frankie shrieked in disgust.

"Not so loud! Zach still has some street cred to keep up, you know?"

"Oh, yah. The gangster with the pink hat who wears all of his boyfriend's clothes and looks like he wants you to tattoo your name over his bum," Ariana teased.

"When did you get so vulgar? This isn't the girl that should be on a kid's show."

"When did you get so dumb? This isn't the boy who should be going to Cornell," Ariana flipped her brown hair and gathered her books as the bell rang, "Pro tip: if you want to keep your relationship on the down low then you shouldn't be having covert discussions behind a hat. Brittany told Amber who told Pao who told Nicole that Zach definitely has a butt plug in."

"What the fuck is a butt plug? And why do they know about it but I don't?" Frankie wondered aloud but put his hand out to stop Ari from replying, "You know what? I don't even want to know, but tell Brittany and Amber and Pao and Nicole and whoever else has an opinion that Zach's ass is none of their fucking business."

"No, it's your business to fuck his ass," she winked and waltzed away.

Frankie shook his head, "That girl is gayer than I am."

\----------   

Frankie spent the rest of the day worried. He gave Pao a dirty look and was too sharp with Brittany when she asked for a pencil. It's not that he cared about speculation, but he knew how sensitive Zach was about these sorts of things. Zach was waiting for him outside the school, and Frankie, who hadn't seen him since the morning, ran to hug him.

" _Yo_! What's with all the mushiness? You're turning into such a clingy girlfriend" Zach looked around to make sure no one was there and then hugged him back. Frankie shook his head, unwilling to repeat what Ari had told him, but he leaned up on his tip toes and kissed Zach lightly on the lips. Zach smiled at the affection, still checking to make sure no one was on the field, and held him a little tighter.

"Missed you, fruitloop."

Zach grabbed Frankie's back pack from his hands, slung it over his shoulder, and shouted race you. Frankie chased after him and, being on the track team and not carrying a twenty pound backpack, caught Zach easily and kissed his neck. Zach let out his signature _Frankkkiieee_ as they entered his house.

"My Mom and Ari won't be here for three days because they're flying to LA for the weekend to work out Ari's contract. Hmmm...now, Zach, are you thinking the same thing that I am?"

"That we should watch a marathon of Spongebob, smoke pot until everything is funny, and fuck on every piece of furniture that you own? Because I am so down." Zach said as he threw Frankie's backpack down on the coach.

"Yes, yes, and fuck _yes_. But I was mostly thinking about how excited I am to see you in those panties. Been thinking of your tight, little ass for the whole day," Frankie leaned in to trace Zach's tattoo beneath his sleeve and purred, "You've been so good for me- just like I wanted. Obedient boys get their reward, Zach."

Zach took of his shirt right there in the living room, and Frankie was already excited at the sight of of the pink lace peeking out from under his khaki shorts. He gave his boyfriend an appreciative kiss and stroked his broad chest. Zach's cheeks turned red and he looked down as he unzipped and let his shorts fall to the ground. Frankie licked his lips at the sight of the pink material stretched so tightly over Zach's cock.

"I look stupid," Zach, vulnerable and naked, mumbled as Frankie stroked his hair and kissed him sweetly. What other boy would do this for him? What other boy would risk so much just to play out one of Frankie's favorite fantasies?

"You're so hot. So hot, Zach, So beautiful, Zach. So perfect, Zach," Frankie giggled as Zach's blush deepened, "I love how much you get off on praise. I wonder if you could come untouched with your cock straining against the pink fabric and just a little pushed down so I can finger you? Then I could say your name over and over again."

"This is so weird. I can't believe you like it...I feel like a girl or something," Zach groaned and tried to cover his burning face with his pink cap. Frankie could see that his words had made Zach's cock twitch in interest. His fingers ran down to play with the lace, gently touching Zach through the soft material, and lightly tracing the outline of his hardening cock. He took away Zach's cap so he could see his face, and he kissed him again to reassure him that it was alright.

"You like it too. It's okay, Zach. You can wear panties and still be my man," Frankie fondled him though the fabric and listened to him whimper, "I can feel your cock- so hard and I haven't even fingered you yet. Turn around I want to see your ass, Zach."

"Oh god, Frankie," Zach mumbled but he obediently turned around for him. Frankie massaged Zach's ass liking how it looked in pink lace like it was a present. He squeezed the flesh and leaned down to kiss it, and Zach was squirming under his touch. Frankie turned him around again and started to press light kisses through the material on Zach's hard cock. He sucked him through the fabric and now Zach had a hand in his hair and was begging for him.

"Make up your mind, Zach. You want me to blow you or finger you?"

" _Um_ ," Zach's cheeks were bright red and he shifted under Frankie's gaze. Frankie ran his hands up and down his baby's thighs and felt them shake under his touch.

"How about I finger you, and you can suck my cock afterwards? I know you like to do that," Frankie decided and Zach eagerly nodded. He was breathless as Frankie stood and told Zach to come upstairs with him for lube.

There was more room in Ari's bunk then his own, and Frankie promised himself he would wash her sheets before she came home. He and Zach lay chest to chest and just kissed for a couple minutes. Zach was so hard that he was leaking precum onto the panties, and Frankie could tell by his breathing and the way he keened when Frankie said his name that he was close. So he instructed him to wait a couple minutes to make sure he didn't come too early, and Zach pouted as he was forced to wait.

"Come on, Frankie, I've waited _soooo_ long for this. I had to pee sitting down in a stall like a fucking girl because I was afraid someone would see the panties and make fun of me," Zach crossed his arms and Frankie kissed his pouty lips.

"Sacrifices you have to make for love. Or sex," he murmured as he pulled down the pink panties, and Zach made a whining noise as his dick was bypassed. Frankie had made his fingers slick with lube, and he carefully put just one in to test how Zach would respond, and he was surprised that his best friend eagerly moved against his finger.

"How's it feel?"

"Better when _you_ do it then when _I_ do it," Zach shifted again, "But it's s'not enough, Frankie. Need more."

" _Wait_! You've fingered yourself before? Oh my god that’s so fucking hot," Frankie blushed as Zach nodded, and he felt himself get hard at the thought of Zach alone in the dark touching himself down there and thinking about Frankie as he rocked against his fingers.  Shit. The thought was too fucking sexy, and Frankie was reminded by how he was constantly surprised by Zach.

"Your kinda dumb for a Cornell boy," Zach teased as he eagerly spread his legs wider and fucked himself against three of Frankie's fingers. His face was all scrunched up like he was concentrating, and Frankie realized how badly Zach was trying for him. He had worn the panties all day. And fingered himself. Now, Frankie felt like he was the one who wasn't doing enough.

"D-do you want me to fuck you all the way?" Frankie gasped and he hadn't imagined that they would make it this far. But Zach was so loose that Frankie wondered if he had fingered himself this morning. Zach nodded, but Frankie was nervous because he had never fucked a boy like this before. Not a boy as hot as Zach who had piercings and a tattoo and fingered himself thinking of Frankie.

"Okay, on all fours. Good, now put your hands around the bars of the headboard, Zach," Frankie ordered with more confidence than he thought he had. He kissed the plump flesh and squeezed it roughly in his hands. God, Zach had the hottest ass that he had ever seen. He looked so perfect spread out and patiently waiting for Frankie like there was nowhere he would rather be than waiting to be fucked.

Frankie unzipped himself, put on a condom, slicked his cock with lube,  and he gently rubbed himself against  Zach's ass. He was hard enough but he had to steady himself. Frankie wanted this to be so good for Zach.

"Fuck, Zach, you feel so good all tight and ready around me. You waited for me," Frankie groaned as he pushed himself in and tried to let Zach adjust. Zach looked back at him, mouth slightly open and eyes half lidded, and Frankie ran a hand through his hair as he slowly, gently, slid in and out.

"More, god, more. _Pleasepleasepleaseplease_ ," Zach begged him.

"Zach, oh god, Zach," Frankie went faster and it felt better than he could have imagined, "Zach. Zach. Zach. Zach. Zach."

Sweat fell down his back, and Frankie wondered how he had come from hating Zach to fucking him in just one year. It was over too quickly, and Frankie groaned as he came inside Zach. He slipped his hand under him and stroked Zach's painfully hard cock three times and then Zach had cum all over the sheets.

Zach lay his head on Frankie's chest and looked up at him silently.

"What?"

"I'm not going to here for the summer. I'm going on Big Brother. I won't be gone too long. Just three months and then we'll be 500,000 richer. The money can go into our fund for when we can live in New York City, and you can fuck me any night you want. And we'll travel the world and help the less fortunate," Zach dreamed.

"Sounds like a plan."

“I’m serious. If I say that I’ll win it then I’ll win it because otherwise it’ll just be four more years in this hell hole...”

“Hey, I believe it,” Frankie smiled and snuggled closer to Zach, “You’re full of surprises, huh?”

\----------   

Zach made it onto Big Brother, and Frankie laughed because Zach was going to be playing the 'asshole' of the show. Frankie was sad because this was the summer before he went away to college. He got a live feed because Zach promised that everyday at around 10 o'clock he would say something for Frankie to listen to.

Frankie made a twitter, and he decided to make his bio _'My sister is on Nick, boyfriend's on CBS, and they left me to stress...'_ Ariana, who already has a hundred thousand followers, tweeted at him, and he gained a couple thousand followers.

Soon, Frankie started to get followers with names such as 'ZachBBFan,' and he was happy at how beloved that Zach was. Every Day at ten, Zach found a camera and then talked to Frankie.

"Hey, I'm doing good. Making progress. Even got myself into one of them dumb alliances, but there's like eight other people, which can't be legal. Miss you...miss you so much. I hope no one else but you is watching. I'm going crazy here. Keep trying to think of you and how much I want to be what you need. Otherwise, I might just self evict because I miss cuddling with you. Oh god, some days I don't even feel like getting out of fucking bed, but I think of you. I want to be somebody. Not just some nobody from the dumb neighborhood that you're so desperate to get out of. Fuck- I think someone's coming. I- I love you."

These talks, which fans call 'Zach's most genuine moments,' were controversial because no one knows who Zach was talking to. He claimed to have no significant other to the house guests and on the pre-show interview, but it was obvious to everyone when he spoke to the camera that the person he was talking to wasn't just a good friend.

Zach showed no interest in cuddling or intimately touching any of the female or male houseguests. And, though he claimed to be single, pushed away any advances. Frankie got many messages from fans asking if he was the one that Zach spoke to, but Frankie didn't respond to any of them. Instead, he was supportive but silent.

It was Day 49, Zach had been on slop and hadn't had a shower in days and his alliance was turning on him, when he slipped up in the Beehive, "I hate these people! I hate this. I just keep remembering the first time you said my name to try and stay sane. Stay sane. Stay sane. Now, I'm starting to forget the way that it sounded, and I want a picture of you to look at but I can’t fucking win HOH. I _love_ you so fucking much, and I want to leave but I don't want to have failed you. You told me that you wanted to marry a millionaire philanthropist, but I'm just a fuck up. What am I going to do when you find someone who can love you like you deserve? Someone who isn't afraid to say your fucking name? It's not like you're fucking Voldemort.  Oh god, Frankie, I don't deserve you. There I said it. _Frankie. Frankie. Frankie. Frankie. Frankie._ Will you say my name? Even if I can't hear it. _Please_ , say it back."

Zach had stared down at his hands then looked back up at the camera with fear visible on his face. There were tears streaming down his cheeks, and he was a shaking mess. Frankie whispered _Zach, stay strong, Zach, I love you, Zach you're perfect._

He tweeted that night: _U are perfect the way u r. No explanation necessary <3._ His cryptic tweet circulated twitter, and Frankie gained more followers. The other Rance brothers were also on twitter, and Cody, vehemently, denied that the person Zach had spoken of was Frankie.

On the next episode, Zach went into a depression, and then he was in the Diary Room with tears streaming down his face: "This is pointless. I'm wasting my time! I just need the money so Frankie will love me forever and ever. Why is that so hard to understand??? I just want the money. I just want to move to New York. _HE'S ALREADY OVER ME, AND I'M ON A REALITY TV SHOW! I'M WASTING MY TIME WITH THIS GAME FROM HELL!_ "

Of course, the clip went viral. Frankie said nothing but he tweeted _I'll say ur name n everyday U'll be my bae_. He texted Ari for a while and she reassured him that it was just a combination of the stress and slop that had made Zach those things. Frankie couldn't go on twitter anymore after that because it broke his heart to see Zach so broken.

The Rance brothers were none too pleased about all their ‘street cred’ being soiled and they cornered Frankie as he was walking from the track. Frankie kept looking ahead as Cody and Caleb flanked him.

‘Yo, Frankie, why is my baby bro crying about you on national television? What the fuck you done to him?”

“Hmmm...I’m not sure, but you can ask him yourself in a couple weeks, Caleb,” Frankie flinched as Caleb grabbed his arm.

“No, I think you’re going to tell us what kind of fucking queer shit you've been trying to pull on Zach that has him wet like a pussy. Now, aren't you? Always known you Grande’s were trouble,” Caleb pushed him back and Cody pressed something that felt like a knife to his neck. Great, Frankie was going to die because of a reality tv show. He froze with fear as the metal pressed closer to his flesh, and he wondered if they were really going to try and kill him in the daylight.

“Okay, fine, Caleb. I’ll tell you...but you have to come close for this. No closer,” Frankie spoke slowly and Caleb inched closer until Frankie could smell his rancid breath. He took a deep breathe.

“ _FUCK YOU_ ,” Frankie screamed as he kneed Caleb in the balls and elbowed Cody in the ribs. Then Frankie ran laughing, high off adrenaline, until he had safely locked himself inside. He was leaving for Cornell tomorrow so Frankie wasn't afraid about what they could do to him. Still, just to be safe, he slept in a beanie bag in his mother’s room.    

\----------   

Zach won America’s Favorite Player, and Frankie was so proud of him. He tried to call him, but Zach wouldn't answer. Frankie figured that he was probably busy at the Finale Night and all the crazy after parties. He didn't mind waiting, but it had been a week. Zach hadn't even tried to contact him.

Frankie wasn't sure what to do or if everything was okay. Then Zach announced that he was doing a live stream, and Frankie, who didn't have any classes that afternoon, decided to watch. Frankie could tell immediately that everything wasn't okay. Zach was being an over-the-top crazy that Frankie could tell was hiding something very real. He couldn't bare to watch more than a couple minutes before he closed out and cried himself to sleep. God, Frankie should be having the best time of his life in college, but all he could think about was Zach and his sad eyes.

Zach had tweeted about how much he liked redhead girls and how he was taking applications for a girlfriend and Frankie was surprised that he didn’t just change his bio back to _Str8 Flexin’_. Frankie believed that when people threw shade you should just shine brighter. After all, if someone was trying to bring him down then it just meant they were beneath him. But what was Frankie supposed to do with a boy that wouldn't text him back or respond to any of his dms or...anything.

Frankie just kept thinking about Caleb and his rancid breath and Cody’s knife and Zach’s deadbeat mom. He wanted to believe that whatever was the reason that Zach wouldn’t talk to him that it wasn't because anyone had threatened him. It was a couple weeks after finale when he finally got a text from Zach in the middle of chemistry class.

_Hi -Z_

Frankie stared at the underwhelming text with a mixture of confusion and annoyance and relief. He had so many questions burning up inside of him but instead he replied- _hi xoxo._

_What r u doin -Z_

Frankie bit his lip in frustration and was tempted to change Zach’s name on his phone back to fuck boi. Instead he put his phone back in his pocket and continued to take notes. He could deal with this later.

_Just got out of class :) So, Zach I texted you before a couple of times congratulating u on the money and trip to Germany u won! I also love all the messages u left me everyday on the live feeds.... -F_

_Yah, sorry. I was...busy. My family’s been breathing down my neck ever since I got back...sad I didn’t win the grand prize but pretty happy at wat I did get. Starting school next week. How’s Cornell??_ Frankie reread the text and noticed that Zach had ignored the part where Frankie had thanked him for his messages. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that everything wasn't so great in the Rance house.

_Amazing!!! The air, food, atmosphere...everything is perfect! I mean I miss my sister and Mom, but I’m happy that at least Ari is following her dreams in La. :D < 3 Not much I miss about Florida...well I can think of one person in particular I do miss ;)_

_Nice, nice, bro._ Frankie stared at the three words in disbelief. He is so sorely tempted to type something horrible, but Frankie isn’t sure what happened to Zach to make him act this way. This was not the way that Zach used to talk to him, and Frankie is afraid that he’s losing his best friend. He held back the tears, erased the bitter text, and asked Zach about how it felt to be on the outside world.

_Feels fine -Z_

Frankie couldn't deal with these clipped two word answers, and he bought a large pint of ice cream for a GOT marathon with his roommates. He didn't text Zach after that but he frequently glanced at his phone. What happened to the boy who would text him his thoughts and hopes and fears? What happened to the boy who would do anything for him- even indulge his kinks? What happened to the boy that just wanted to be held and loved? Frankie didn't know who this distant boy was and why he claimed to be his Zach.

Frankie felt abandoned. So he went out and dyed the tips of his hair pink, put glitter on his cheekbones, and went out to the club. He grinded on boys and drank, even though he wasn't supposed to, and posted all sorts of things to his instagram that he would regret the next morning.

He woke up with a throbbing headache and no new messages from Zach.

\----------

Frankie went back down to Florida for the holidays. Ariana teased him for his pink hair, and he just pulled at her bright, red curls in response and asked how her role as Ronald McDonald was going. They went out to the beach and talked about life. Ariana had been told by the network to keep her relationship with Big Sean on the down low, and Frankie tried to reassure her that she could still make it work. Frankie told her how Zach’s silence had stretched on and that he was all over social media ‘no homo’-ing, and she told him that he should try and save whatever friendship the two of them had.

Frankie was too afraid to go down to the Rance household, but he texted Zach and asked him if he wanted to meet up. Zach texted back seconds later- _yes_. Frankie decided it would be best if it was somewhere public like Starbucks, and Zach agreed.

When they saw each other, Frankie couldn't restrain himself and he ran up to Zach and pulled him into a hug. For a moment, everything felt like it was right in the world, and Zach had stiffened at his touch and the relaxed. They ordered drinks and made small talk. It was killing Frankie to look at Zach and imagine that whatever they had had was over now. Zach’s hand was so close to his on the table and yet so far away.

“How...how is everything at college? You s-seeing anyone?” Frankie barely managed to ask that with a straight face. Zach looked down at the table and shrugged.

“Not really looking for any _girls_ right now.”

“What are you looking for Zach? Because if you want whatever we had to be over then fine. But please don’t give me hope for it to be nothing. You were so sweet with what you said on the Live Feeds and I really believed for a moment that maybe we had a future...but I’m not going to wait for someone who is _ashamed_ of me.”

Zach blinked and sipped his drink, “I’m not ashamed of you.”

“Oh yah? Why won’t you tweet at me? Or talk about me in your live chats with fans? My name isn't a curse word. You don’t respond to anyone of my texts I sent about how I love you, and I just...I don’t want to be hurt if I keep believing that we could be more than a couple fucks in a bunk bed. I thought that I was more than just an experiment, Rance. I thought you might have been...more,” Frankie said sharply, but he was more likely to cry then to punch Zach at this moment. What had happened to his promise that Zach was just-for-now? This had become too real way too fast.

“Frankie, I know how this must all seem to you, but it’s complicated. But what we had- have is real.”

Frankie sighed, “Let’s uncomplicate. Do you want me to date other men?”

“ _No_!”

“And do you want to date other...people?”

“No, not really but-”

“And do you love me?”

“Of course, Frankie. Of course,” Zach grabbed his hand below the table. Frankie interlaced their fingertips, and they stared at each other longingly like they weren't in the middle of a coffee shop grinning like love struck fools.

“Then I think the answer is simple, Zach.”

\---------- 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I couldn't leave this a one shot. Leave comments if u enjoyed part 2 ;)


	3. Collared

Zach arrived with no warning. He hadn’t sent a text or email or phone call. He just knocked on Frankie's dorm one day and pushed his way inside with a dismissive 'sup bitch.' Frankie had stared at him, emotions churning inside, and he was tempted to slap the boy. Instead, he walked back to his desk and went to do his work.

Frankie's roommate, Hayden, was gone and wouldn't be back until the morning. Frankie decided that he could wait this one out; he went back to reading his chemistry textbook.

"Frankie, didn't you, um, didn't you miss me?" Zach's voice wavered uncertainly as he pulled up a chair from the other side of the room to sit besides Frankie. Frankie didn't look up from his reading.

"I came up all the way to Cornell. Used up most of my funds to get here...and that's all you have to say to me? _Nothing_?! Come on, Frankie, say something. Anything."

"Sit."

"What?"

"Prove that you're still mine. Sit by my feet and wait for me just like I've waited for you. Just like I've been at your whims and mercy- now you will be at mine. _Sit_."

Zach, without another word, went down to his knees and looked up at Frankie. He looked like a scorned puppy dog with his wide eyes, flushed cheeks, and his deep desire for approval. He looked so hopeful and eager that Frankie almost felt bad for making him wait. Almost. Frankie purposefully took his time: slowly turning the pages, sipping his water, and checking his texts. Zach remained on his knees.

Someone knocked on the door and Zach made as if to get up.

" _Stay_ ," Frankie commanded and Zach, pupil's dilated, meekly obeyed.

He opened the door to find that it was one of his friends asking if he wanted to go out. Frankie considered it, wondering how long Zach would wait for him, but he decided that it would be too cruel so he rejected his friend’s offer.

Frankie went back to his desk and ran his hands through Zach's hair. He didn't say anything to him or look at him. All he did was slowly run his fingers from the fringe all the way to the back of Zach's sculp. He rubbed his fingertips against the tips of Zach's ears, and he felt the boy shudder against him in delight at the attention. Frankie continued petting him for a couple minutes and when he finally spared a glance at Zach; he wasn't surprised to find his on and off boyfriend hard in his khaki pants.

Zach didn't try to hide his arousal. He just looked up at Frankie with parted lips and a plea in his eyes. Frankie turned his chair around so he was facing Zach, and he leaned down close so that their lips were almost millimeters apart- a test. Zach remained still, trembling with need, as Frankie pulled back.

"What did you think about when you _fucked_ those girls?," Frankie spit.

The spit dripped down Zach’s cheek, but he didn't try to wipe it away.

"You, Frankie, of course I thought of you, baby. I always think of you when I touch myself-"

"Shut up," Frankie found it hard to stay authoritative with tears stinging the corners of his eyes, "You come crawling back to me, Zach? _Filthy_. Covered with the dirt of other lovers on your skin. Disgusting. You deserve to be on your knees. How could you play with my emotions like that? You tell me you love me one day and fuck a nameless blonde the next. Why?"

"I was... _afraid_ ," Zach confessed as his lower lip trembled.

"You don't look afraid now. You're so hard, looking up at me like you think I owe you anything, and expectant. Do you think you're the only one who will go on their knees for me? The only one who can suck my cock? What makes you think I would take you back like this?"

Zach placed his head in Frankie's lap, and he cocked his face up in a silent plea. Frankie's heart softened when he felt the warmth of tears against his thigh, and he stroked Zach's hair again. Zach leaned desperately into Frankie’s touch and moaned when Frankie played with his earlobe.

"Did you love any of them?"

"Never."

"Did you miss me?"

" _Everyday_ ," Zach promised, and his voice shook with honesty. Frankie had not forgiven him completely, but he was willing to take him back. Zach was a mess, but he was Frankie's mess.

"I believe you. Am I a fool? Maybe. Oh, well, I've always been stupid when it comes to you, Zach. Come here, baby," Frankie's voice softened as he patted his thighs, and Zach scrambled into Frankie's lap.

He pressed his face into Frankie's neck and eagerly kissed the exposed skin of Frankie’s neck. Frankie shivered at the touch, and he continued to stroke Zach's hair. They weren't broken yet; some bond still connected them. A bond that Frankie couldn't have broken if he tried, and he wasn't sure why he was drawn back to a boy who couldn't even admit to the world that he was anything but heterosexual.

Zach curled up in his arms and hummed in contentment as Frankie pressed a kiss to his temple. Zach was still semi against Frankie, but Frankie wouldn't touch him just yet. There was still something he needed to know.

"Don't you have school? Your college didn't end yet."

"I left."

"What! Zach, b-but why?"

"What's the point? I was losing you, Frankie. For what? College loans and a useless degree? The distance was killing us. Killing me. If I'm here then we could make this work, and I'll get a job up here in town or a couple miles from here. Something menial...and then I can concentrate on making my vlogs and being your boyfriend. I hated life down there. I hated pretending to be someone that I wasn't. You thought that you were suffocating? How about me, Frankie? You give me _life_. You are my _air_ ," Zach said it so calmly as if he had been rehearsing this speech over and over in his head as he headed up to Frankie's university. All of Frankie's doubts were gone and his heart swelled up with love.

"God, Zach, you couldn't have just told me? Why did you wait all this time?"

"I was afraid, Frankie. I was afraid of myself and my brothers and everyone who was watching Big Brother. But I'm not afraid anymore. I want you. I want to be yours and I don't care what anyone else in the world will say to me because this bond _is_ real," Zach stood very still for a moment before stuttering out, "This love for you _is_ real.”

Frankie didn't know what to say to that because now he was also crying with the pain of all these repressed emotions. How many lonely nights had he spent wondering if Zach still felt the same? How many tears had he tried to hold in?

"You came, Zach. That's all that matters because I think that I love you too. No, I know. I know that I love you," Frankie held the boy in his arms closer to the warmth of his body and the beating of his heart. This was all that mattered now.

"Frankie, you once said that I was a just-for-now kind of boy...am I still?"

"No, Zach. You're going to be a for-the-rest-of-my-life kind of boy. If I had a diamond ring somewhere hidden I might propose right here and now. Too soon?"

"No, I mean yes! I mean _no_ it's not too soon to propose and _yes_ \- I would say yes if you asked me. I've dreamed of becoming rich and buying you a wedding band. But I've come to realize ever since I left college that I want to spend the rest of my life with you. In any way that you'll have me," Zach promised.

Frankie leaned in to kiss him, and he had never had such a warm, longing kiss full of so much love and passion. Frankie wouldn't mind if he woke up next to Zach for the rest of his life and got to kiss him every morning. He wanted to be the one to soothe him when he was sad, kiss away away the pain, and fill him with love instead. Frankie wanted Zach. Zach wanted Frankie. Who was anyone to say that they shouldn't be together?

" _Mine_ ," Frankie felt possessive over Zach, "When I'm rich, should I buy you a diamond ring or a diamond collar?"

“Both,” Zach groaned and rocked against him.

"You like that? The thought of me collaring you and claiming you for myself? Imagine how it would feel around your neck- all leather and heavy. You would feel it against your skin all day and know that you were mine. What should I write on it? _Property of Frankie Grande_? You'd like that," Frankie teased as he sucked hickes on Zach's neck.

Zach made soft, little approving noises, and he was growing harder with every word.

"Frankie, w-want you inside me. I've been thinking of you. I touch myself, down there, when I think of you."

"Are you trying to say that you finger yourself when you think of me, baby? Do hold your breath hoping no one will hear, and pretend that it's me rocking inside of you instead of your fingers? Hmm? Do you bury your face in the pillow and imagine that I'm holding you down and fucking you like you need?" Frankie whispered into Zach's ear, and his boy groaned with barely contained desire.

“Yes, Frankie. Please, I've been thinking of you for so long. Wanting you to touch me,” Zach begged, and Frankie loved how needy and submissive he always was. He stroked Zach’s ear, and Zach keened in delight under his touch.

“You haven’t been my good boy in a long time. I wonder if you still remember how it goes...?” Frankie trailed off as though he hadn't already decided that Zach would look good spread out on his bed.

“How could I forget?” Zach teased as he rocked against Frankie’s sweatpants, and Frankie leaned his head back as he enjoyed the friction of Zach rubbing himself in his lap. He pulled Zach down and kissed him.

“ _Mhm_ , you can talk the talk, baby, but I want to see you walk the walk. Strip for me,” Frankie commanded and tilted his head back.

Zach scampered off his lap and eagerly pulled his shirt and pants off. Frankie rolled his eyes as the sub par strip tease, but Zach looked so eager that Frankie couldn’t stay mad at him. Instead he pushed Zach down onto the bed and held him down.

“I- I love when you do that,” Zach sounded breathless, and Frankie responded by squeezing Zach’s wrists tighter.

“I know, Zach, I know how you want it, baby. You want to be collared and owned and chained down to my bed post so I can fuck you any time that I want. Isn’t that right? You’re shaking with desire...did those girls not hold you down tightly enough?” Frankie’s eyes were dark, and he admired how Zach couldn’t even stutter out a response as his hands were stretched out behind his head. Frankie sucked red hickies on Zach’s skin, and he listened at the beautiful noises that he was able to draw out from those lips.

“H-how do you want me?”

“You didn't give me a good show before when you stripped. So I want you to make up for it by going really slow when you finger yourself. Show me how much you need me.”

Frankie leaned back against his pillow, kicked off his sweatpants so that he had nothing on but his underwear, and watched as Zach started to prep himself. His face was scrunched up in concentration as he working a finger in, and he looked up at Frankie with half hooded eyes as he tried to get a rhythm. His tongue was poking out as he rocked back with need. Frankie had never seen such a beautiful sight, and he had trouble not reaching down to touch himself. But Frankie wanted to last inside Zach.

“You look good like this, Zach. _Mhm_ , l wonder if you could cum without touching yourself just from me watching you finger your tight, little ass. But I want to _fuck_ you- hold the bedpost and claim you.”

Zach obeyed immediately, and he was rewarded with as kiss against his ass. Frankie massaged his lover’s bottom with his hands, and he loved the way that Zach pushed back into his touch. Zach gasped as Frankie pinched the tender flesh of his thighs.

“Frankie, please, I’ve been waiting for you for so long. Need you inside me. Please. Please. Please,” Zach begged, and he was the very definition of desperation with his flushed cheeks. Frankie only pressed more kisses against Zach’s ass and inner thighs as his moans got louder.

“So pretty. Your cock is flushed and red, dripping with precum, and I haven’t even fucked you yet. Love the sight of you spread out for me. Waiting.”

“Frankie, plea-please,” Zach buried his face in the pillow as Frankie teasingly rubbed the head of his cock against Zach’s rim.

Frankie groaned as he pushed inside for the first time in months, and he was enveloped by Zach’s warmth: “So tight. No one else has been here but me. Isn’t that right?”

“Mhm, no one else. God, Frankie. Only you.”

Frankie fucked him slowly at first because he enjoyed the feeling of Zach around him and the sound of his voice cracking as he begged for Frankie to go faster. Frankie curled one hand in Zach’s hair, pulling hard, and the other hand gripped Zach’s ass as he picked up the pace. He slapped Zach’s ass, loving how red it got, and Zach loved it when he was rough. And Frankie loved to be rough; he was squeezing, slapping, biting, and sucking every inch of the boy beneath him.

“Frankie, oh god, so good when you’re inside me. Fuck, feels so good. Frankie. Frankie. _Frankie_ ,” Zach said his name like it was a prayer.

Frankie reached around to stroke him, and Zach immediately came when he was touched. Frankie came inside the condom, loving the sensation of Zach beneath him, and he collapsed besides him.

They were wrapped up together, still panting, and Zach pressed his head into the crook of Frankie’s neck as Frankie continued to stroke his hair.

“Surprised you haven’t found your millionaire yet with all these hot bachelors around,” Zach teased, but there was an underlying bitterness.

“Since I came to college...I’ve realized that wealth isn't my main priority in a partner. There are other qualities I like too.”

“Like what? Because all I can do is mediocre blowjobs, and I don’t exactly have a college degree or anything. I’m no Prince Charming ready to sweep you off your feet.”

Frankie looked down at Zach’s shining eyes, how they looked at him with devotion and love, and he knew that he was fucked: “But you have something else.”

“A big butt?”

“Close. A big heart.”

Zach laughed: “You’re the oddest mixture of kinky and romantic.”

“Same to you, Zach,” Frankie whispered, “You’re the perfect mixture of abrasive and soft. Of defensive and vulnerable. And I love all of that- _all_ of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A smutty/cute ending to top off this fic :D Something tells me these two will turn out just fine!
> 
> Leave comments/kudos if u liked this and want to see more like it!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a oneshot because reasons.
> 
> Leave me comments/kudos if you liked :)


End file.
